


Her Beloved Mother

by yuki_chicken



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Lena Vessalius loved her mother very much, even if everyone else was hurting.





	Her Beloved Mother

**Author's Note:**

> this is not related to another story that I'm posting later

Lena looked up and saw her favorite person in the whole world approach her. Her beautiful raven locks bounced in glee as she ran through the field to her Papa. She looked more closely and saw other people with her Papa. Her emerald green eyes lit up and she ran even faster. As she got closer to the bottom, she tripped over a rock and was about to meet with a log that was in the way. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on a black colored horse.

 

“Eques!!!”

 

She hugged the chain and rubbed her cheek on his mane as a thank you for saving her. She greeted everyone happily as they looked at her with sadness in their eyes. She smiled, but she knew the real reason why everyone was so sad.

 

It was her 8th birthday, but it was also the same day that her mother died.

 

Really, it was her daddy, but she preferred to call him her mother. Her papa was proud of her. He was sad and lonely without her mama, but he still had her. She looked around at the people around her and finally saw the person she wanted to see as well.

 

“Ah~ Uncle Vincent, are you coming with us to see mama this time?”

 

Vincent flinched at the innocent question. He smiled and went to his brother-in-law to grab his niece. Lena settled in her uncle’s arms and looked at him. Vincent stared at the uncanny features that Lena had inherited from Gil. From her fluffy raven locks to the way she tilted her head. It was just like him. He looked up at her and smiled.

 

“Yes, sweetheart. I am coming this time. Uncle is sorry that I couldn’t come before”

 

Vincent looked up and ruffled her hair and she pouted while trying to fix it.

 

“It’s ok Uncle, I understand. Everyone wants to avoid it cause they’re sad about Mama”

 

The group went quiet and stared at the raven haired girl. She looked up and smiled.

 

“It’s ok though cause everyone eventually comes around and Mama will always be waiting”

 

There it was. The beautiful, innocent smile that reminded everyone of their favorite golden-eyed raven. They felt their hearts stop and nodded. They all decided to make their way to the hill with the lone grave at the top.

 

“Mama”

 

“Gil”

 

“We’re here!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is short but any angsty stuff I'm not good at and I needed a little vent to get my writing going again.


End file.
